


Skitter

by Wizzy



Series: Love Is A Crazy Thing (Haikyuu Love Stories) [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fun, High School, Love, Volleyball, losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third year is the last year of high school. For me, that's not the only thing. It's my last year to act like a kid before it's time to grow up. My last year to have fun... or that's what I thought until a single encounter with someone who was about to change my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Knock 'em dead Skitter,” I heard his voice say through my headset. It was currently four in the morning, but we weren't ready to give up just yet. Not when we were so close. So close to victory that we could almost taste it, but so close to bitter defeat that I could almost imagine the taste of our own blood.

“They got me from behind,” I said the very second I went down. All I could do was hope that Kat could hold out until my respawn. If we failed here, the entire night might as well have been wasted. At least I could warn him of the quickly approaching enemies. “They're coming at you from the back.”

Luckily he managed to last just long enough for my respawn, but he was taken down. “Damn!” I cursed into the mic. We were so close... too close to lose now. Just little bit more and then we'd have it. “Don't go falling asleep on me now, Katty Kit.”

“Stop calling me that, Skitter,” called his ever-calm voice. I was barely hanging on. Just a few more seconds until KenKat's respawn. “Just hold out a bit longer.”

We'd started out great, completely dominating our opponents. Now, they were starting to catch onto out strategies and we were slowly being backed into a corner. “I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up, Kat,” I admitted, immediately thinking if now was the time to try our special move. “Fall back to Base 4.”

You see, this game we're playing is a very unique sort of game. In it, there are seven Ranks that you can achieve. The first six were simple enough and could be achieved alone. However, what KenKat and I were trying to do was reach Rank 7. In fact, that was how we'd become friends, sort of.

The only way to achieve Rank 7 is to play the Crusher Gauntlet mode, which is two players teaming up against a team of eight other players plus an increasing number of computer generated ones. As you clear each wave, the number of coms increases. It take several hours to play one round and only the team of two is able to be awarded Rank 7.

You're allowed to either invite a player of your choice or be paired up with a random solo player. That was the first time I'd played with KenKat. After having done incredibly well that first time, we decided to team up an work together from then on. Then that sort of led to a bit of talking and a lot of gaming together, and not just Crusher, but countless others as well.

This was the furthest we'd ever made it, which made me a bit nervous. “Skitter,” that calm voice called out to me, easing some of my fear. “We're not going to make it. It's all or nothing now.”

As pessimistic as those words sounded, they sparked a new hope within me. “Are you saying what I think you're saying?” A smirk spread across my face. This would be the first time we'd ever used this move, and I was excited.

I could almost hear the dark laughter in his voice. Oh yeah, this was it. “Invoke Ragnarok.” Just the name for it gave me chills. The good kind too.

“On your signal.”

I got myself in position and waited for my partner's signal. Ever since we'd set our code and created all of our strategies, I'd been dreaming of the day that we could finally use Ragnarok. Now, I could finally do it. “Now!”


	2. Skitter

_Where is he?_ I scanned around the gym for the the one person I really needed to see. Several others were slowly showing up and beginning to set up for practice, but none of them were anyone I really knew. I sort of recognized a couple second years, but I'm not sure I could really name them since I'd only ever seen them around the halls and had never actually met them.

My eyes finally fell on one of the coaches. Based on what I could remember of what I'd been told, the one here was named Nekomata. Or that was my guess. I assumed this was the older one because, well, he looked like an old man.

“Is Yaku here yet?” I asked the old coach. Before he could speak, I got my answer in the form of my classmate walking in. Immediately I ran over to him. “Yaku! I lost my math book! Can I borrow yours?”

The Libero gave me a scolding look. “Again?” As much as I hate to admit it, this tended to happen a lot. Luckily I'd always had my reliable friend Yaku around to help me out. Of course, the help he gave was usually loaning me his textbook and then later helping me find my own. “Alright, I'll give it to you after practice,” he sighed.

“Thanks Yaku, you're a real life saver!” I said, hugging him on impulse.

“Hey, Yaku's girlfriend is almost taller than him!” a voice said, his words earning him a kick from my dear friend.

If there's one thing you never do, it's mention Yaku's height. Having known him since middle school, I knew all too well how sensitive he could be about it and... wait... did that guy just call me Yaku's girlfriend?

“What's this? I didn't know you had a girl.” The source of the voice was a fairly tall guy with interesting hair. Can't say I'd ever really seen him before. Maybe a transfer student? Or maybe it was just because we were from different social circles. He was pretty handsome though.

“She's not my girlfriend,” Yaku informed him and the others as I let out a small yawn. Sadly that didn't go unnoticed by the little Libero. “You were up playing that game all night, weren't you?”

I grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of my neck. Oh yeah, I was caught. “Katty Kit and I were on a roll last night,” I said, my voice quickly turning energetic as I began to talk about it. “We totally kicked ass! And I totally got to use Ragnarok! I used Ragnarok! And we even made Rank 7! Rank 7!”

A soft mumble came from someone nearby, distracting me from my obsessing over last night's events. I looked over to see a pudding-headed guy standing there. Wait a minute... is he actually asleep while standing up?

The funny-haired guy noticed my stares. “Kenma was up all night playing that game of his. Said he was close to reaching level seven or something.”

“Rank 7?” I suggested, briefly wondering if this Kenma person could have been my partner KenKat.

Funny-hair shrugged. “Might have been that.”

My curiosity was starting to get the better of me. I wanted to know. I needed to know. There was one way that I could find out for sure. I poked him in the shoulder to see if he'd at least be responsive. When I received a mumble, I continue to Phase 2. “M6, Base 3,” I said in a firm and decisive voice. “What's our At Strat?”

He was silent a moment and I worried that maybe it had been a waste of time. “Alpha...” he mumbled in his sleep.

Alright, onto the next! “Alpha's a failure. They're coming at us from behind. What's the Back Strat?”

“Delta...”

Everyone else around us just stared. It only made sense though; they didn't understand a single thing we were saying. This was our special code. At Strat was Attack Strategy. M stood for Map. Back Strat was our Backup Strategy. Alpha and Delta simply were a code word for each strategy.

“Yo Katty Kit, you ain't fallin' asleep on me, are ya?” I asked, laughing. I was 99% sure this was the guy. And the next words from his mouth would confirm it.

“Shut the hell up Skitter...”


End file.
